starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Reinforce-Class Assault Cruiser
The Reinforce-Class Assault Carrier is a totally new type of ship, set apart from others in the past. Their design was based off of the combat records and data from the Neo Pegasus. The Reinforce-class has more fire power then even the main line battle ship of the time. While the new Ra Calium-Class comes close, the fact that the Reinforce is armed with a Hyper-Mega Particle Cannon still makes it more powerful. Ships of this class may be seen outside of the Systems Alliance space more often then others because that is just their role. The ship and crew are capable to operate with little to no help, and if something comes up that is too much for them to handle, well they call in the Calvary or get out of there. Hanger The hanger is the prototype version of the Ra-Cailum's. The ship stacks its fighters in three racks with enough space to comfortably perform maintenance and minor repairs on the fighter craft. The racks have a rotary function that will place a fighter into the launching position. These fighters are then launched from the ship with the use of catapults. (Much like how aircraft carrier today launches fighters.) Getting them into the engagement quickly, and because they can arrive there with out using their own power, stealthily. The recovery hanger can be set up to house and maintain ExoShells. Its primarily where fighters are recovered from battle and easily placed back into the internal racks. This allow for simultaneous launching and recovering of fighter craft. Heavily damaged fighters that are salvageable are worked on in the more open recovery hanger or sent to a Jupitris for the repairs. If the fighter is beyond repair they salvage what parts they can then set charges to completely destroy it. Armaments Hyper-Mega Particle Beam Cannon This weapons is a strategic siege weapon, used on fortresses or other large, difficult to engage targets. Its fire power is similar to the SA's Colony Laser but its function is to punch through heavy defenses while the Colony Laser is designed to wiped out whole fleets. The weapon can be used in and out side atmosphere having a devastating effect. The Reinforce-Class is the first, and till the Vestra class, only class of ship armed with this weapon. It's because of this weapon that this class is considered an Assault type ship. The Weapon has a 30 minute recharge time and is capable of punching through ISDs shields, armor and still have enough force/power to strike a target behind it. Twin Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons What the System Alliance ships see more often then not, is hostile forces under estimating them. Depending on the race they can count how many weapons a Systems Alliance ship has on one hand. But when one cannon strikes a hit and it causes about twenty cannons worth of damage, well they start to panic. These weapons are the bread and butter of the Systems Alliance ships. Fair firing rate with the uncanny ability to blow up a ship in only a few shots make them the most heavy relied on weapon in the Systems Alliance Fleets. Missile Launcher Tubes Can use just about anything, all the way up to Nuclear weapons. Yeah we got those too, but we got rules on using them, don't you? Anti-Star Fighter/Missile Triple Beam Guns Latest and greatest in keeping hostile craft from getting a solid shooting solution on your ship. If for what ever reason hostiles get past your fighter screen the combined effort of your gunners behind these weapons will make their day a living hell by keeping them busy trying not to get shot up, and if they do put a hole in your ship these guns will be sure to put a few in them. Ships of the Class *Reinforce *Endeavor